The Fallen God
by HolicoXII
Summary: Still making a good summary, hoping to make a good one. Might become rated m, if I read and learned more how to write a lemon. oh by the way, OcxHarem
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**A/n: Hey, Holico here, a newbie fanfic writer, bringing you this fic, which to you might be good, awesome, sucky, or whatever, so don't judge me because I don't have any confidence in myself, anyway, I just hoped that you will like this fic.**

 **Oh, by the way, don't forget to leave a review for any mistake so I can fix it.**

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

 **(Play Ori and the Blind forest theme or anything sad)**

 **(No POV)**

On a room barely lit, a figure could be seen sitting on a chair, surrounded by mountain of dusty books.

That figure was a girl, a certain purple haired girl.

On her hand is a leather covered book.

But she knew that what she holds, is not just any books.

But what she holds is more of a journal.

 _His_ Journal.

She knew that all the answer she needed lies on the journal she holds but yet...

...She's hesitating.

Why is she hesitating.

When she could learn of _His_ weakness.

When she could learn how to defeat him.

And all she has to do is read _his_ journal.

So why?

...

...

...

...

...Because she knew that there is something else written in his journal.

Something that tells her that there is more than his weakness.

Something that will only hurt her.

Thinking hard weather to read the book or just give up and let _him win_ , only gave her a headache.

Why did it has to end like this?

How did this happened?

She don't know.

She don't know how.

She don't know.

She just, don't really know.

But what she knew, is that the love she and her friends gave _Him_ had turn to hate.

Even though there is still little left.

The trust they gave him had been broken by _Him_ _._

Once their friend and ally, now their greatest enemy.

They will defeat _him_ , to ensure the safety of their nation.

They will defeat _him_ , to ensure the safety of their people.

They will defeat _him_ , just like all the enemies they had faced.

So why is she hesitating on reading _his_ journal?

And why does something tells her that reading this journal would only hurt her?

This is so confusing.

But she has to choose weather to read or just give up and let _him_ win.

Gritting her teeth, she remembered that _he_ hurt her sister and friends.

The once hesitation she felt ceased and turns to determination.

So...

She made her choice.

She chose to read the journal.

This is for the best, even though there is still a small feeling of love left for him, this is for the best, for her nation, for her people, for her sister and for her friends.

Opening the journal, she found a letter on the first page.

Taking a breath she started reading.

~~~~~0~~~~~

 _A once proud nation I led, now a ruin._

 _People I had interacted and grew to love, now a distant memory._

 _Failures I had done wanting to be corrected, but now far too late._

 _Sins I had committed will haunt me forever._

 _A God of a proud nation, now a God of a ruined nation._

 _A Curse I carry will be my burden forever._

 _And in solitary forever I will live._

 _And to you my dear reader, whom managed to find my journal._

 _Will you listen to my confession._

 _A confession of a a fallen God?_

 _Will you read or will you stop?_

 _And if you choose to read, will you grow to hate me too or something else?_

 _the choice is yours to make._

 _But I still ask of you._

 _Will you listen to this fools confession?_

~~~~~0~~~~~

She again took a breath.

She had made her choice after all, and she will not turn back.

After all, _he_ once said.

 _"If you had made your choice, be sure that the choice you made is right, if not, then be prepared for the consequence of the choice you made."_

 _His_ words, not hers.

But it fills her with dread, that for the very first time, she will regret the choice she has made.

And she is afraid to face the consequence of made choice.

But...

...She had made her choice, and it is far too late to stop.

And thus she take a breath once more, she flipped and continued reading, not knowing of what awaits her.

~~~~~0~~~~~

In the shadow's, he watched.

Watching the petite purple haired girl which is bathed by the light of the moon coming from the window, holding a certain book.

His journal.

He wondered, as to why he let her read his journey?.

Because he wants her to know the truth.

Of the truth of what fate befallen to his nation.

To his people.

The mistakes and sins he had committed and done.

To know of what he had to sacrifice to save even just a little of his people even though they will come to hate him.

He could feel her hesitation.

And wonders why?

But soon that hesitation ceased to exist which turned to determination.

A smile crept to his face.

She really is something else, even though she doesn't take things seriously, even though she goofed around and would rather play video games and eat pudding, but she will take it personal if her friends are in danger.

"You really are something else..."

So this is why he was drawn to this nation, because of her energetic personality, because of her kind attitude, it reminded him of his past, his people.

A past that he can never bring back.

Thinking back of the past, before that day happens, where everything was normal, it brings a little joy to his heart, ceasing a bit of his growing madness in his mind.

Remembering the bustling people running here and there.

Remembering the People he interacted.

Remembering the energetic children he used to play with.

Remembering where everything is normal.

brings a little bit of joy to his heart.

"I wonder..." he whispered.

He wondered what will she do after she learned of everything.

Will her hate to him grow?

Or...

Will she pity him.

Suddenly, he heard her stand up letting his journal, which was halfway done, fall to the floor.

"huh, she was already halfway done?" he blinked owlishly.

Despite her laziness, she is very fast in finishing something if only she put her mind into it.

He suddenly looked...

...At me?

"Lazy author."

Shut up, having one 4th wall breaker is enough, but two is a headache.

So much for a prologue. Anyway.

He watched her as tears falls down her face.

He watched her cover her mouth preventing herself from screaming or something.

He knew he made another mistake.

He knew that making her search for his journal was a mistake.

So, he only did one thing.

He stepped out of the darkness to make his presence known.

steeling his nerves, preparing for whatever she will throw at him.

Will it be curses.

Or will it be a sword to the face.

Or will it be something else?

But whatever she throws at him, he deserves it, and he knew it.

 _After all..._

"So you had read it." he said, which she immediately turned around.

He noticed that she was tensed as he walked towards her, when he was near she closed her eyes waiting for what's going to happen, but he didn't do anything except picking up his journal, he stand up as he pats the dust of the journal, he again noticed that she opens her eyes, staring at him, he really wanted to wipe those tears of her face but restrained himself.

 _...He is nothing more..._

"So what do you think of me now?" he smiled as he closed his eyes.

 _...But a Fallen God..._

~~~~~0~~~~~

She wanted to deny it.

She wanted to deny everything.

But she can't.

Because something inside her, deep inside her that everything she had read, even though she was halfway done, is all true.

She wanted to deny it.

She wanted to tell herself that everything written in that journal was nothing but lies!

Lies!

Lies!

Lies!

Lies!

LIES!

But why does every words written screams 'Truth'.

 _He_ hurt her sister and friends and that is enough for her to make him become her enemy.

 _He_ Broke the trust they gave to _him._

Even though she had threw away her love to him, there is still left.

She doesn't know anymore.

Does she hate him or love him?

Not noticing the tears falling down her face, she covers her mouth preventing herself from what?

To scream in rage?

To shout in denial?

Or to cry for him?

She doesn't know anymore.

She doesn't care anymore.

"So you had read it?"she heard _his_ voice.

Immediately she turns around to see _him_ , walking towards her.

Closing her eyes she knew that fighting him alone is suicide.

so she did what she can do...

...And that is to close her eyes and wait for her fate.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited .

And waited.

But there was no pain that came.

Opening her eyes she saw _him_ , kneeling in front of her, picking up his journal, he stands up and pats his journal, removing the dust in the cover, still wearing the smile he always have.

 _He_ looked at the girl and said.

"So what do you think of me now?"

When she heard _his_ voice, she noticed a trace of fear.

 _He_ was afraid of what she thinks of him now.

 _He_ knew that she will probably hate him more that ever.

And _he_ is willing to face her wrath, even though _he_ is far more stronger than her.

All the hate she had has left her, bringing back the love she once held for him. He didn't mean to hurt her or her sister, or her friends. He didn't meat to hurt her people. He has no people to lead and fate to feed from, because he had lost everything, here they are standing in his ruined nation, surrounded by monsters that were once the citizen of his nation.

Forever hunted by his failure, burdened by his sins, living in solitary.

He had done everything he can to save his people, yes, he did manage to save his people, even though a little of them, but what did he got in return? their hate. Blamed for not saving their loved once, they cursed him, threw things at him and called him a failure of a god.

And despite that, he accepted it.

Accepting their hate.

Accepting _his_ failure.

Knowing that he failed them.

He continued to smile and live in his ruined nation, along his citizen turned monsters.

He laughed, he cried.

He Loved and he lost.

Despite the hate, he still protected the citizen that does not accept him anymore.

All _his_ hard work was wasted.

"Hehe, even though you're so lazy, you manage to read half of the journal." he chuckled.

"Yes..." she said.

She indeed read halfway. learning his life, the hate and pain he had to endure, the loneliness, finally getting their acceptance, his hard work that was wasted ,only to be hated once more.

He loved his people so much, that he disregard himself.

All his action brought more tears to her eyes.

Despite being foolish, _He,_ a god who sacrificed too much for his people.

Forgetting what happiness is.

Forgetting what love is.

Forgetting what hope is.

And it made her angry, not to him, but to herself and to the people that hated him.

Funny how life works, _he_ was her enemy, who hurt her sister and friends, suffered too much, wishing to end this nightmare by what? by betraying them.

A punishment _he_ said he rightfully deserve.

After all his hands has taken countless of innocent lives, _he_ said.

In front of her is the ageless teen she once love, once hate and love again.

She could never understand her feelings anymore.

"So what will you do now...now that you know the truth?" he said.

"..." Silence was all her given answer to him.

"Will you finish me off?" He asked.

 _He_ betrayed them for this, wanting to die, making her and her friends who harbored feelings for him sad, wanting to be punished. Thinking about it, made her angry, gripping her fist so tight that drew blood to her hands she punched him in the stomach making him kneel.

 _"A punishment, huh..."_ she thought.

Another punch to the right cheek.

" _Fine, I will punish you."_

Another punch to the right cheek.

"You wanted a punishment for something you didn't do huh!?" she shouted as tears falls once more to her face.

"Fine, I will punish you!" she pulled him to a tight hug, his face to her chest.

"You're punishment will be forever living with me, serving me pudding everyday, playing games with me, getting scolded with me, doing work with me, and loving me." she said and felt him flinch.

She now knew that his betrayal was nothing more of a way to punish himself.

He truly was foolish.

Thinking that the only way out was death?

Truly foolish.

"And if you ever leave me without notice, I will chase you and beat you up!" she cried.

He is so lost.

Not knowing what to do.

Not knowing how to lead his life.

His only purpose was to serve his people.

Forgetting himself in the process.

Suddenly he felt his arms rise shakily in her back, hugging her back. she felt him trembling.

"If you want to cry, then cry, I will cry with you." she smiled as she too was crying, she knew that he needed it.

He deserved something even though foolish he is, he deserved to be loved back.

Someone who loves so much deserved to be loved back.

Without warning, he screamed, and cried to his heart, all the pain, sadness and loneliness, he cried it all out as he felt her hands rub behind his head.

Just this little moment was enough for him.

"And if no one is going to forgive you, then I will." she whispered.

She was willing to forgive him after he betrayed them.

She was willing to forgive him after what he has done.

Even though it was not his doing he still blamed himself.

Truly a fool he is.

Soon, the light of moon left them.

Not letting go of each other.

Letting the darkness reign over the room.

Leaving only the sound of a cry of the broken ageless teen.

And tomorrow, they will come.

To bring judgement to the Fallen God.

 **A/n: I wonder if i made it fast, but oh well, hope you liked it, and pls leave a review to what you think of it, and if there is a mistake such as grammar and spelling. So...**

 **Holico, Signing out!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Quest of Change

**A/n: Yo, Holico here, bringing you chapter 1, of The Fallen God, and like always pls leave a review for mistakes and spelling or a little bit of idea. thanks!**

 **Oh right I almost Forgot the disclaimer.**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, but what I own is the OC and this Fic.**

 **Chapter 1: The Quest of Change**

 **(Narrator's POV)**

Planeptune, the land of purple progress, ruled by a certain irresponsible purple haired girl, along side a sweet and obedient little sister who is a mistaken as the older sister and the oracle who does all the paperwork, when said irresposible purple haired girl slacked off.

Their names are...

Neptune, the irresponsible goddess in human for AKA: Lady Purple Heart.

Nepgear, the obedient little sister and known for love of machines AKA Purple Sister

And not but the least...

Histoire, Planeptunes Oracle, the one who sometimes do all the paperwork.

Poor Histoire...

Anyway...Let us all take a peek at what they are doing know...

"NEPTUNE, FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP PLAYING GAMES AND DO YOU'RE WORK AS A GODDESS!?" a certain oracle yelled!

For a small body, she do has a very loud voice, yikes.

Zooming in at who'se scream came from, reveals a girl with a dull blue eyes, and soft blond bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a mary-jane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings

This is Histoire, **Planeptune's Oracle** , The one who do all mostly the work, except monster hunting, she'll end up as a chewtoy, but we do not want to see such thing, now do we.

But the common thing about her is that...

...She is small and sits on a floating book? or is it a Tome?

Well, I don't know what to say.

Though it is quite adorable to see such thing.

Well, let us see who are the poor saps, she is yelling too, shall we!

Let's see...

Moving to the right is a 2 individual, sitting and lying down the floor in front of the T.V playing a video game.

The first one is revealed a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips.

Wearing a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings. When revealed, her under garments consists of blue and white stripes.

...uhhhh, I ain't a pervert, by the way...

...Okay a bit maybe...

...Okay, shutting up now...

"Oh, c'mon Histy, don't be so uptight, we goddessess also need a break too, y'know!" The shoulder purple haired girl answered back at the angry oracke who already has a huge tick mark in the head, and any second will blow up.

Oh, and this is Neptune, you can call her any kind of nickname if you're having a hard time saying her name, such as Nep-nep, Neppermint or whatever as long the word Nep is in the nickname, and she is know as the heada-I mean, the 4th wa-I mean, the irre-nevermind.

Let's just say she is the **Goddess of Planeptune**.

Now let us switch to the second individual, which is revealed too also have a purple hair just like her sister, though a bit longer. She also have a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs are usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes are slightly darker.

Her outfit is somewhat similar to Neptune's but with more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button.

This girl, ladies and gentlemen is Nepgear, the sweet and obedient sister, who's nickname is Ge-ge, and Gear. She is also hardworking than her sister and a bit matured, no woder they mistook her as the older sister.

And also, she is know as **Purple Sister,** isn't she adorable?

"Please, Histoire, calm down." Nepgear said, trying to calm down the small ticking bomb known as Histoire.

"AND YOU NEPGEAR, I EXPECTED SO MUCH TO YOU FOR BEING MORE MATURED THAN NEPTUNE!?" Histoire yelled making Nepgear flinch and started apologizing.

Wish I could be there to calm Histoire, but seeing that she is very angry, forget trying to calm her down, better find a place to hide instead.

We could see that Histoire is near her limits to how long she can handle neptune's laziness, but Neptune being, well, Neptune, she pulled the last straw of Histoire's patience by...

"Sheeesh, keep being uptight Histoire, and you will never find a boyfriend." saying that.

Typical Neptune also known for pissing off a lot of people.

And if she is looking for a boyfriend tell me if there is any place to sign up, i'll sign some of my friends and pedo's, oh and also our main character!

"GGGGGGRRAAAAHHH!" And the little oracle went berserk.

Without warning, she unplugged the T.V and console, and pulled Neptune, out of the room, through the hallway, down the stairs which made Neptune keep saying 'Ouch!' 'Ouchies!' and 'My poor cute butt!'.

Cute butt indeed.

Following behind them is the obedient sister, chuckling nervously.

After a long pulling, Histoire threw Neptune out of basilicom, and just a little glare to the poor little sister, she walks out of the basilicom.

"GO OUT AND COMEBACK AFTER DOING SOME ACTUAL WORK!" And with that she slammed the glass door in their faces.

Tis a miracle the glass door didn't shatter due to the force.

"Wow, she really could go Histy-ric." She never really learns.

"I HEARD THAT, AND THAT IS A TERRIBLE PUN!" She shouted which made Neptune run followed by Nepgear.

Let it be known that the saying 'Small but terrible.' is true and proven by a raging Histoire.

She may not be strong, but she can scold you till you dropped down to you're knees begging for her to stop and promising to do a better job.

 **-Ignore me, I'm just a line break-**

The Guild, the place your you can pick up jobs, such as monster hunting, or Item searching, or Search and Rescue , or Etc.

Why am I telling this, becaues this is where our protagonist queen and her obedient little sister is going, to do some work, which is monster hunting, or item searching, or Search and Rescue, or Etc.

"So what shall we pick, my dear little sister, will it be monster hunting, or item searching, or Search and Rescue, or Etc? " Neptune asked.

Neptune, I hope your not doing what I think you're doing.

Looking to sweet Nepgear, we see her thinking to what they should pick.

"Maybe we can pick 1 monster hunting and 2 item searching instead." she said to which Neptune accepted.

"Righto, the earlier we pick, the earlier we finish and the earlier we can go back to basilicom to sit back and relax!" Neptune said excitedly.

Looking at the board, filled with quest's they can pick, searching 1 easy monster hunting and 2 easy item searching.

Which doesn't seem to be easy since all is hard.

Until something caught their attention.

It doesn't involve monster hunting or item searching.

but it is more of an investigation

 **Quest Title:** _ **Unknown Nation Appearance!**_

 **Objective:** _ **Investigate**_

 _ **Not much is known to this Unknown nation, that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.**_

 _ **For more information call ****-***-*** for a meeting**_

 **Quest Rank:** _ **3 star might jump to 5 star**_

 _ **Warning: Informer won't be held responsible for any incident such as incineration, decapitation or for short, death.**_

The Cpu and Candidate looked to each other, clueless as to why the guild put such quest. Well, they do put dangerous quest though it has full information, but this, this is different.

"Should we take it?" Neptune asked.

For some reason, something doesn't bode well to this quest, her instinct tells her that they shouldn't take this quest.

"I don't know..." Nepgear said uncertain.

She too has the same reason as her sister.

They really are sister.

But Curiosity took them over, Neptune pulled the paper and went to the clerk for it to be stamped as taken.

"We should take this instead and show it to Histoire as a reason to slack off a bit." Neptune said to which Nepgear sweatdropped.

"And it's almost dark anyway!" She added.

She really is very lazy, but oh well, at least maybe Histoire will be interested in this nation.

"And let's bring Iffy and Compa, they might be Interested in this quest." Neptune grinned as she took the paper that was stamped as taken.

not looking back, they didn't notice the clerk, who was smiling creepily.

Watching the Cpu and candidate leave, not knowing of the danger of said unknown holds.

And meeting someone that was not meant to be found.

And Thus the fate of the Goddess of Planeptune along her sister's fate and their fellow goddess and candidate's fate intertwined to someone that was not meant to be found.

" **W** e **a** r **E** **C** o **m** in **G** f **O** r yo **U** , **F** al **L** e **N** G **O** d."

 **"Blood Shall Be Spilled Once More In You're Name"**

 **A/N : Forgive me if it's a bit rushed, but i tried to make this chap long, hope you can forgive me.**

 **Please leve a review so I can now if there is a mistake, or if you can share some ideas, or to what you think of the fic.**

 **Holico, Signing out!**


	3. I'm Sorry!

**I am very sorry for the inconvenience, I need to re-write my fic due to major mistake, i realy am sorry, it just doesn't seem to connect well to the idea. I am really sorry, I am posting the Re-write imidiately.**


End file.
